1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a printing apparatus having a colorimetric function.
2. Related Art
A variable wavelength interference filter having a pair of substrates which are arranged so as to face each other with a predetermined gap therebetween and are provided respectively with reflecting films on surfaces thereof facing each other is known. The variable wavelength interference filter is configured to cause incoming light to be multiply-reflected at the two reflecting films and to be emitted as light having a specific wavelength corresponding to a distance of the gap. An optical filter device in which such a variable wavelength interference filter is packaged is also known (See JP-A-2014-153386, for example).
In contrast, a printing apparatus having a discharging unit and the optical filter device described above, which are mounted on a carriage, is also proposed. The printing apparatus has both a function of forming an image by causing the discharging unit to discharge liquid such as ink while moving a medium P and the carriage relatively to each other, and a colorimetric function of measuring colors of an image formed on the medium P.
However, the gap described above is on the order of several hundreds of nanometers, and is very narrow. Therefore, a problem has been pointed out in the printing apparatus described above. That is, for example, when oscillations caused by a movement of the carriage or impacts applied during a transportation of the printing apparatus are propagated to the variable wavelength interference filter of the optical filter device, the above-described gap cannot be controlled precisely, and consequently breakdown and erroneous operation may occur.